The present invention relates to a radio call selective receiver and, more particularly, to a radio call selective receiver capable of displaying the latest received message.
Recently, services of delivering various kinds of information to users by using radio call selective receivers haven been commercially introduced. Specifically, various kinds of information are automatically delivered to a radio call selective receiver, which is assigned a radio call selective number, at predetermined times. The delivered information are stored in the strata section of the radio call selective receiver. The information stored in the storage section are read out and displayed on the display section by switch operation by the user.
Accordingly to the above radio selective calling receiver, however, a large amount of information is stored in the storage section after a lapse of a certain time. For this reason, in order to check the latest information among the stored information, the user must perform numerous switch [operation many times] operations. This is a burdensome procedure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a radio selective calling receiver which allows a user to easily check the latest information.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a radio selective calling receiver comprising message storage means for storing all received messages and date/time information of reception of the messages in correspondence with designated selective calling numbers, message display means for displaying a message stored in the message storage means, time storage means for storing at least a display start time of a message for each selective calling number, and display control means for reading out a latest received message from the message storage means at the display start time stored in the time storage means in accordance with the date/time information, and outputting the message to the display means.